Split Personality
by Cloud-Nine9
Summary: It began as any normal battle between the Zweilts and the Duras. It was the same 'protect the God's Light' and 'kill the God's Light.' However, what the Zweilts didn't know was that the Duras had some other ulterior motive. This time, the Duras will have the God's Light as their own personal marionette. A/N: My first fanfic! Give this story a chance! Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Split personality - **a relatively rare dissociative disorder in which the usual integrity of the personality breaks down and two or more independent personalities emerge.  


**Prologue**

It was a silent night. The summer breeze lazily traveled across the well-manicured garden, up to a balcony, and through a slightly opened door. It rustled the thin white curtains and gently blew towards a young teenager who was sound asleep. Everything was in a peaceful, undisturbed state. However, the young teen began to stir. His forehead was creasing as if he was having a terrible nightmare. He began tossing and turning and perspiring. Soon, the whimpers were heard as his nightmare's intensity became unbearable.

With a cry, he woke up with a start to only find that he was in his bed in his bedroom at the Twilight Mansion and none of the Zweilts or Luka were hurt or bleeding to death. The relief was clear as he clutched his head and sighed.

_It was all just a dream_, the fifteen-year-old teen thought.

A sudden knock almost gave the youngster a heart attack. He looked up to see a young man clad in black poke his head in. The man walked in with a worried face as he saw the teen was awake during the late hour.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" He asked the young teen named Yuki.

Yuki only shook his head and gave a small smile, "Nothing Luka, I just had a bad dream."

The young man addressed as Luka stopped at the edge of Yuki's bed. He knelt to Yuki's eye-level.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luka asked with anxiety.

Yuki shook his head slowly, "Don't worry, Luka. It was just the usual kind of nightmare I sometimes get. It's nothing serious."

Luka nodded wishing he could help, but didn't push the matter any further.

"Alright, then good night." He said as he got back on to his feet.

"G'night, Luka." Yuki whispered.

Yuki slowly laid back into his bed and closed his eyes unwillingly. The nightmare's horrid images were still etched into his mind. Yuki really hadn't lie to Luka about his dream still being the usual. However, he left out the part where, instead of the Zweilts and Luka being slaughtered by the Duras, Yuki was the one slaughtering them with no mercy whatsoever. The expression on Yuki's face in his dream was one of the most terrifying expression Yuki had ever seen. The fact that he had formed that expression was even more disturbing to Yuki than the actual expression itself. What did this dream mean? Did it mean something that Yuki couldn't comprehend? As far as Yuki knows, he had no ulterior motive on killing his friends or anybody. Yuki just couldn't understand. He wanted answers, but he knew no one could give him any. The dream was gnawing the insides of Yuki and he could feel an oncoming headache. A long night was awaiting for him.

**A/N: Plz _r&r_! No silent readers cuz then I'd feel like I'm just writing to myself and made-believe, invisible readers! This is my first fanfic & I'm not all that familiar with this fanfiction site, so plz help me out!**

**Did you understand this prologue? A little, kind of, yeah, or not at all? What do you think of the beginning? Too long, too short, too boring?_ TELL ME PLEASE! _ *panick mode* Dx**


	2. Chapter 1

The grand dinning room was unusually quiet as the Zweilts ate their breakfast. The atmosphere was a little awkward. Clinking silverware and silent swallows of their food were the only sounds omitting from the table. Sometimes, there was a nervous cough or an awkward clear of the throat, but most of the time it was silent.

The reason why everyone was awkward and quiet was because of the Zweilts' "master" was dozing over his breakfast with his head bent forward. They weren't sure if they should wake him up or just leave him there sleeping. Then a small voice spoke up, "Um, should we wake Yuki up?"

Tsukumo let out a sigh, "I don't know Toko-chan. He seems really tired."

Hostuma snorted, "Well, duh, but I think we should, so that way Yuki can just go up to where his bed is. He doesn't look like he's comfy."

Shusei nodded in agreement, "I agree with Hotsuma. For once, he's talking sense and not blubbering stupidity. I think Yuki should go sleep on his bed not at the table."

Kuroto scoffed, "Do what you want to do, but one of you will have to decide and wake Yuki up."

There was a pause before Tsukumo sighed and stood up. He walked to where Yuki sat and gently shook his shoulder.

"Yuki, wake up," Tsukumo said gently, "You're about to fall into your breakfast."

Tsukumo continued to shake Yuki until he finally woke up.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight. There was a faint blush that started to form on his cheeks. The Zweilts all looked at Yuki worriedly.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep at the table!" Yuki cried out in embarrassment.

Toko giggled, "No worries, Yuki. You seem very tired. Are you alright?"

"Don't tell me you're sick, Yuki." Hotsuma grumbled.

Yuki shook his head quickly, "No, I'm not sick! Honest! I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

"What's wrong?"Senshirou asked, "If you can't sleep, I know the perfect tea that could calm you down."

"No, no! It' fine, really. I think I'm just thinking too much lately." Yuki reasoned.

"What are thinking so hard on that makes you stay up throughout the night?" Kuroto asked, perplexed.

Yuki only gave a small smile, "Don't worry, you guys. It's nothing big. I've just been getting a lot of dreams."

The other Zweilts looked at Yuki with worry, but Yuki just gave his usual smile and the Zweilts decided that when Yuki wanted to talk, they will listen.

~.~.~.~

Yuki tried to stifle a yawn. The teacher continued his usual lecture and, quite frankly, Yuki felt that he would fall asleep any second. He tried to pay attention, but soon after, Yuki thought he might actually fall asleep, so to busy himself, he jotted down notes that were pretty much useless for any upcoming tests. Yuki began to fidget and tap his pencil against his notebook. Hotsuma watched from the farthest end of the classroom to where Yuki sat. He watched as Yuki covered up another yawn for the past few minutes. Hotsuma noticed slight bruises underneath Yuki's eyes. He worried that Yuki might really be sick and, Yuki being himself, is hiding the fact as to not worry the others. As the clock ticked by slowly, Yuki's head began to droop. Hotsuma, not knowing what to do, ripped a piece of paper from his empty notebook, crumpled it up, and, when the teacher turned his back to write on the chalkboard, threw the paper towards Yuki's sleeping form.

Yuki jolted up, startled, as the paper hit his head and land on his desk. He turned around confused and Hotsuma quickly caught his attention.

_Stay awake_, he mouthed.

"Giou-kun, is there something back there that is more important than my lesson?" The teacher suddenly asked.

Yuki quickly twisted around and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Sensei."

The teacher nodded his head and continued his talk about the humanity changes since the beginning of time. Currently, he was on the topic of the 18th century and the French and American revolutions. Yuki sighed tiredly and wished time would move faster.

After hours sitting in his desk and the teacher's nonstop talking, the bell finally released its usual ding. The class quickly got their items and left the classroom they've been forced to stay in for the past hours. Yuki let out a big sigh and stretched.

"Hey, sleepy head. Let's go." Hotsuma said and waited for Yuki to gather his materials.

"Oh, alright." Yuki replied.

The two comrades walked out together and headed to their usual meeting place with the other Zweilts for lunch. As they approached their usual spot by the big oak tree in the school garden, their friends waved to them from underneath the tree's shadow. They jogged quickly to them.

"Hey, Yuki! How was your day?" Toko enthusiastically asked as she suddenly hugged him.

Yuki smiled and hugged her back.

"Yuki here, felt that it was the perfect time to go to sleep while Uptight-Too-Serious Sensei was teaching his usual boring lesson."  
Hostuma snorted.

Yuki blushed, "I tried to stay up."

"And failed." Hotsuma teased.

The blush on Yuki's face became more clear. The other Zweilts laughed.

"Hotsuma, stop teasing Yuki." Shusei said while patting Poor Yuki on the back.

Hotsuma held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright! Sorry, Yuki."

Yuki smiled, "No, it's okay, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma grinned and snatched a piece of Tsukumo's chocolate bar. Tsukumo cried out and Hotsuma stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old. The others watched as they argued and laughed at the two childish Zweilts. After, they all enjoyed each other's company and laughed. The atmosphere was light and enjoyable. Break time was over too quickly and they each set off to their respective classes. Everything seemed calm and peaceful.

~.~.~.~

"Lets go to the park!" Toko suddenly exclaimed as the Zweilts and Yuki walked off school grounds after school.

"The park? Where did this come from?" Tsukumo asked.

Toko grinned, "I just want to do something fun once in a while! We've all had our stressful days! Why not go and take our minds off of things?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Yuki smiled.

"Then, let's go!" Yuki said as he pulled Toko towards the nearby park.

Toko cried out with glee and took off with Yuki. The other Zweilts shrugged and followed after the two free-spirited comrades. Yuki and Toko arrived at the park ahead of the others and decided to wait for them by the big water fountain. They chattered away until the rest of them were present.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Hotsuma was asking Shusei as he sat next Toko.

"Tachibana, I told him we were at the park and would be back later." Shusei replied as he slipped his phone into his back pocket.

Hotsuma nodded his head, "That was a good idea."

Shusei rolled his eyes, "Anyone would have thought of that. You're just slow."

Hotsuma shouted angrily and Shusei ignored him completely. Toko rolled her eyes and turned to the other sane ones.

"What should we do first?" Toko asked looking around at the promising, vast park.

"Oh, before I forget. Tachibana said he's sending Luka here." Shusei spoke up while fighting off a pissed Hotsuma.

Yuki immediately brightened up upon hearing the name.

Hotsuma groaned, "Great and I was hoping to at least have some fun."

Toko slapped Hotsuma's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He shouted.

"You are just inconsiderate and stupid! Luka is our friend!" Toko shouted back.

"Shut up! You're only sticking up to him because you got a crush on him." Hotsuma yelled.

Toko's cheeks flamed up and she snapped.

"I do not, you pinheaded moron!" She shouted and starting smacking Hotsuma mercilessly.

Hotsuma continued his onslaught taunting and Toko repeatedly attacked him around the park. Yuki chuckled as Tsukumo and Shusei decided to join in a the attack on Hotsuma. He soon heard Hotsuma's shouts of "Shusei, you betrayer" as Shusei helped Toko beat the crap out of him. Kuroto was the only one that stayed behind with Yuki. He was silently looking around.

"Speak of the devil." He suddenly mumbled.

Yuki tilted his head to the side in confusion. He turned to the direction Kuroto was looking and saw Senshirou and Luka walk into the park. He instantly smiled and waved them over.

"Luka! Senshirou!" Yuki called to them.

They quickly found the two sitting on the fountain ledge and walked towards them.

"Kuroto! I missed you!" Senshirou cried and tried to embrace the sulking Kuroto, "How are you?"

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Kuroto shouted with pink cheeks.

Yuki giggled. He smiled at Luka who gently smiled back.

"Hi, Luka! How was your day?" He asked.

"It was okay." Luka answered.

"Did you do anything?" Yuki asked.

Luka shook his head, "Not much."

Yuki grinned. He was happy Luka came. All day during school, he was wondering what the Duras was up to at the Twilight Mansion. He was  
probably being annoyed by Tachibana's constant chattering or by Isuzu-sensei who wanted to fully analyze every inch of his body throughout the day.

"Oh, Luka you're here already. And Senshirou, too!" Toko said with a smile and Tsukumo not far behind her as a shield against 'that vile' Hotsuma.

"You guys got here pretty quickly. Aren't you suppose to still be in school, Senshirou?" Shusei asked while dragging a beaten up Hotsuma by the ear.

Senshirou smiled, "No, I got out early just so I could spend some more time with my Kuropii!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Kuroto shouted embarrassed.

Senshirou pouted, "But "Kuropii" is such a cute nickname, Kuropii!"

Kuroto scoffed.

Yuki smiled, "It's always so lively with everyone here."

"Too lively." Luka sighed.

Yuki laughed and Luka smiled as the melodious sound emitted from the God's Light's mouth. Luka had worried about Yuki while he was at the Twilight Mansion alone with the two psycho humans also known as Tachibana and Isuzu. That morning at the table, Yuki was acting strange and he knew something was stressing him out, but, as usual, Yuki kept it to himself. Now, that Yuki was laughing and being his usual happy self, Luka relaxed a bit, but still worried if Yuki was really alright.

"Yuki! Look there's an ice cream vendor! Let's go there!" Toko cried out happily.

Yuki smiled, "Alright then, let's go!"

Toko cheered and dragged Yuki towards the vendor. The others followed. As they all converged around the stall, Luka suddenly tensed. Yuki  
turned to Luka, "Luka, do you want- what's wrong?"

The other Zweilts turned their attention to the pair curiously. Luka spat out one word, "Duras."

The Zweilts narrowed their eyes and immediately became alert to their surroundings. Yuki looked around cautiously. They stopped midway into their orders and quickly moved away from the vendor.

"Hey, you kids going to order or what?" The vendor owner demanded.

"We're sorry, we changed our mind." Senshirou apologized over his shoulder.

The owner scoffed, "Kids."

The Zweilts paid no attention and steered Yuki towards the forest behind the park. Luka stayed close to Yuki, making sure nothing will get close and harm him. As they entered further into the secluded forest, Yuki quickly created a barrier and the rest protectively surrounded him.

"How many?" Hotsuma asked.

"Two, no, three." Tsukumo answered using his God's Ears.

"They're releasing a strong aura." Luka interjected, narrowing his eyes as the Duras continued to approach them.

There was a suspenseful silence as they waited.

"They're coming." Tsukumo warned.

The Zweilts and Luka all brought out their weapon. Luka stood in front of Yuki as he felt the Duras coming quickly. Yuki was tense and  
quiet as he waited for the attack. The attack was sudden and Luka intantly shielded Yuki as an explosion erupted close by. Bits and pieces of debris and rocks fell lightly on them as the three unknown Duras appeared through the smoke.

One of them purred, "Well, well. Who knew we would find you so quickly, Light of God."

The other two Duras laughed with malice as they played with their dangerous weapon.

"Shall we play?" The Duras continued to taunt.

**A/N: Hello, hello! Chapter 1 is finally finished! What do you think? I left this as a cliff-hanger! Don't hate me! Plz r&r! xD**


	3. Chapter 2

"Shall we play?"

The two other Duras nodded excitedly, "Yes, yes!"

The Zweilts narrowed their eyes and became more alert. They scrutinized the Duras. They stood in a triangle. The middle Duras was probably the leader because the other two flanked beside him making him the point of the triangle. The leader was small-built and wore magenta-colored clothes with red highlights in his hair. He had a couple pierces in his ears and wore rings on his fingers. His weapon was a purple scythe. On the left, the Duras was taller, but not muscular, more like a stick. He wore black combat boots with chains, a red leather vest with a black t-shirt underneath and ripped leather pants that were torn to reach his knees. His eyes were ruby red and his skin was pasty pale. He swung a chainsaw around. The Duras on the right side of the leader was a bigger-built than the two other Duras. He wore a motorcycle outfit and held two swords.

"Who are you?" Shusei asked.

The leader smirked, "I am Ryu. The one on my left is Hotaka and Katsu is the one on the right. Pleased to meet you Zweilts, Zess, and God's Light. God's light," Yuki looked up as his former title was called and Ryu smirked, "We can't wait to kill you.

"Well, we won't let you have your way. Let's just get this over with!" Hotsuma shouted annoyed swinging his curvy sword.

The three Duras smirked with anticipation. The Zwielts and Luka waited for the attack with heightened alertness. Yuki nervously bit his lips. The Duras were scary as usual. Yuki cautiously stayed behind the others, but he felt he needed to be on the frontline like everyone else. He didn't want to be treated like glass. True, he can't remember his past, so that meant he couldn't remember how his full power worked, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight with the others like comrades are suppose to. Yuki snapped out of his thoughts when the Duras shouted in excitement and ran with their weapons aimed at him. Luka expertly blocked their attacks and protected Yuki. The Zweilts moved in on the Duras and the fight began.

The clashes of swords, sparks of a chainsaw grating against any attacking Zweilts, and bangs of bullets firing off engulfed the small area of the dark forest. The Duras kept aiming for Yuki, but then the Zwielts or Luka would block the blows. The fight continued, each side blocking, dodging, and attacking repeatedly.

Yuki pushed to the confines of the trees, watched anxiously as his friends fought with their life on the line. The God's Light thought he just had to do something to help. What could he do that wouldn't burden his comrades? He watched helplessly as the Zwielts fought against the Duras relentless attacks. They were tiring quickly.

There was only three Mid-villains yet the six Zweilts couldn't give any of them any fatal hits. Luka was attacking with ease, but their moves were something Luka couldn't comprehend. He was confused as the Mid-villains attacked yet they didn't hit directly. It was as if they didn't intent to kill even though they clearly said so.

Ryu went for an attack against Luka. Luka easily dodged. Ryu smirked, "I should have known. The Bloody Cross can never be broken with just a measly attack like mine."

Luka narrowed his eyes as he continued to dodge the scythe wielder. Somehow, Ryu's words seemed to have a meaning to them. Ryu just smirked with a hint of superiority as if he held a power that even the Bloody Cross couldn't possess. Luka quickly grew annoyed as Ryu kept his onslaughts. With a low growl, Luka striked with his great sword. Ryu cursed as he barely escaped the deathly blow from Zess.

Within the shadows of the forest, Yuki remained where he was as his thoughts swam in a turmoil. He contemplated on wether he should stay or try and help his friends that were always in death matches with the Duras because of him. With a deep breath, Yuki chose the latter and stepped out of the protection of the woods. However, with a sudden pull, he was back in among the forest's shadows. Yuki whirled around in surprise and came face to face with a smiling petite girl. Yuki knelt down to the strange girl with a gentle smile.

"Hello. What is a little girl like you doing here? Are you lost?" Yuki asked.

The girl just tilted her head with the same small smile on her lips. She remained silent as she reached out her hand to Yuki's heart. Yuki looked down to the girl's hand in confusion. The girl's smile never wavered. All of a sudden, the girl's eyes started glowing violet. Yuki gasped. The girl advanced as Yuki stepped back. He tried to distance himself from the little girl until his back hit against a tree. The girl giggle girlishly and outstretched her hands to Yuki's chest again.

Yuki flinched from her touch, "Who are you? What do you want?"

She spoke with a soft voice, "Light of God, the main source of power for the Zweilts Guardians who continually opposes the Duras. I have been summoned to eradicate the master of the Duras' enemies. God's Light, Giou Yuki, you will be cursed with a corrupted soul. You will experience the pain of betraying your comrades and partner like this ruin soul did."

Yuki froze in fear as the girl's touch became unbearably cold. He felt a wave of dark emotions enter him quickly. His vision blurred for a second and he stumbled as his strength was suddenly taken from him. It was as if he was sharing his body mentally with another. He slowly slide down the trunk of the tree as his strength abandoned him. The little girl removed her hand with a smile as Yuki lost his conscious.

The girl walked away from Yuki's slumped form. She stepped out of the shadows. The three Mid-villains immediately noticed her presence and halted whatever attacked they were doing and vanished only to appear behind the strange girl. The Zweilts and Luka were left hanging and confused. The three Duras bowed all the way to the petite girl.

"Welcome back. We didn't except you to be here so quickly. Did you finished your business?" Ryu asked with kowtow.

The two others remained silent with their head bowed. The little girl only nodded her head with indifference. She looked over to the Zweilts and Luka with little interest.

The girl spoke softly, "The God's Light has been dealt with. You protectors should keep a better eye on him. Haven't you noticed anything strange going about?"

"What did you do to Yuki?" Luka growled.

The girl raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You're creating such an aura yet you didn't react to any of the Zweilts when they got injured. How interesting!" She giggled.

Luka swung his black sword toward the soft-spoken girl. The Mid-villains instantly moved in front of the girl protectively. Luka disregarded the Duras. He was beyond pissed. Ryu and his two companions attacked. Luka narrowed his eyes and the three Mid-villains went up in flames unexpectedly. The girl's eyes widen in surprise and then she let out a happy laugh. She clapped her hands delightfully.

"Amazing! You didn't even need to do an incantation! They just went up in flames so suddenly! They never stood a chance against you." She exclaimed joyfully.

Hotsuma scoffed, "She just witness her followers who obviously respected her turn to dust and she's laughing?"

The girl's eyes wandered over to Hotsuma with a sneer. Luka took the chance to advance on the distracted adolescent. He brought down his sword. The girl waited for the blow with a lazy grin. Luka's intimidate stance suddenly froze mid-swing.

Luka shook as he put a great amount of strength to move. He was right in front of the girl yet his body wouldn't move. It was as if he was on pause. His mind yelled for his body to move, but an invisible force held him tight as if he was tied with puppet strings. Luka narrowed his eyes as the little girl laughed.

She exclaimed happily, "The little cursed soul I had place upon your beloved master has awakened and just in time."

Luka struggled for control over his body, but even he had no strength against this force that kept him in place. The Zweits ran to Luka's side and tried tugging Luka free, but to no avail.

"Let Luka go!" Toko cried.

The girl gave Toko her indifferent stare. After a moment of thought, she sighed and whispered an incoherent incantation. Luka immediately knew he was freed when he felt the pressuring weight lift. He glared at the girl with hatred. She only smiled in return and without another word, disappeared quickly before Luka could attack again. The Zweilts and Luka exclaimed simultaneously. Luka quickly forgot his anger when he remembered Yuki was missing.

"Yuki!" He shouted as he searched for the God's Light.

The Zweilts quickly joined in on the search. Everyone cried Yuki's name and went around the forest. Their cries slowly reached the still unconscious Yuki. He groaned as his mind cleared and clutched his pounding head. The distant cries of his name from his comrades snapped him out of his pain a little.

"I need to go to them." Yuki whispered.

He stood up shakily and painfully. He clutched his chest as he felt a wave of nauseousness hit him. He felt so weak and tired. Yuki shook the negative thoughts away and carefully made his way to the clearing where his friends were looking for him desperately. The sun's light hit harshly against his unadjusted eyes and intensified his headache. Even through the bright sunlight, he clearly saw his worried friends and slowly trended their way.

"Luka. Everyone." Yuki whispered harshly.

Luka was the first to notice him walking slowly to them.

"Yuki!" Luka exclaimed.

The Zweilts turned as they heard Luka's shout. They cried Yuki's name and ran towards him. Yuki smiled shakily as he saw his friends run to him. Yuki took one more step before he collapsed. Luka caught him before his head could reach the ground.

Luka shouted, "Yuki! Yuki!"

"We need to go back to the Twilight Mansion now." Senshirou announced with urgency.

The Zweilts and Luka agreed and they quickly set off with Yuki in Luka's arms.

~.~.~.~

Everyone was back at the Twilight Mansion. Yuki was in the infirmary with Isuzu who was frantically researching the cause for Yuki's pain. As far as he knew, there were no external injuries. He had no concussions nor were there any marks on him. Yuki was in perfect condition yet he had shown some signs of great pain while he was passed out. For the time being, Isuzu had gave Yuki some medications and painkillers.

The Zweilts had been sent out of the cramped room when they arrived with the unconscious Yuki. Isuzu had quickly got to work while they anxiously waited for the update on Yuki's well-being. There was a stifling silence as the Zweilts and Luka waited in suspense. Their heads snapped up when they heard the click of a doorknob turn. They scrambled to Isuzu with worried faces.

Isuzu sighed and before anyone could start bombarding him with questions, said, "I believe Yuki is fine. There are no noticeable injuries on his body anywhere. I've gave him some painkillers. For now, he just needs to rest. I'll give a proper examination after he is awake."

Everyone released a huge sigh they've been holding.

"Yuki will be fine then, right?" Toko asked.

Isuzu gave a nod, "Yes, I think so."

Toko nodded happily and a relieved smile appeared. Tsukumo patted his sister's shoulder with an equally relieved grin.

"That's good to know." Shusei said.

Hotsuma gave a frustrated sigh. Shusei looked over to his partner curiously.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Hotsuma frowned, "It's just frustrating to know that we almost failed our mission. We swore we would always protect Yuki, but we let a weird girl do something to him without us noticing."

Kuroto nodded his head, "They used a simple trick and we fell for it."

"By the way, does anyone know what that girl did to Yuki? What was she saying, about a 'cursed soul' entering Yuki?" Senshirou asked.

The others murmured in confusion. None gave any answers to Senshirou's questions. Luka remained quiet throughout the conversation. Isuzu looked over to him and walked towards him.

"If you would like, Luka, you can go see Yuki for a little while." Isuzu offered pointing to door.

Luka gave a quick nod before striding to where Yuki slept. He entered the room and slowly walked towards the sleeping Yuki. Luka saw needles in Yuki's arms hooked to machines. He didn't like it. The various machines made everything seem more serious versus what Isuzu had stated.

Yuki had on a peaceful expression. Luka reached out and gently caressed Yuki's hair. They were so close. Those Duras and that abnormal girl were so close to taking away Yuki from him... again. Luka felt a mixture of emotions pass him: anger, sadness, pain, and relief.

All that mattered to Luka was that Yuki is fine. Yuki is still alive and breathing. He is still right next to Luka. He was still within reach. That's all that mattered to him. Luka held Yuki's hand gently yet firmly.

"_How precious_."

Luka looked up surprised. No one else was in the infirmary with him except for Yuki who was unconscious. Where did the voice come from?

"_You clutch onto your only reason of life so desperately. It's pathetic_."

Luka stood up and looked around the room only to find it still empty.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Luka barked.

There was a dark chuckle, "_I live in the shadows. I've fallen to the lowest pits of hell. Miraculously, I've been brought back to the light by a powerful witch. However, in return, I was to do something for her in exchange for my temporary freedom. Right now, I am resting in that soul of your precious light of hope. When I wake up, I will devour him and his soul. Better be prepared, Bloody Cross_."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about, bastard!" Luka shouted pissed.

There was a following silence after. Luka tched in annoyance. He looked down to Yuki who was still sound asleep.

Whatever that voice said, he would never allow anything to happen to Yuki. He swore his body, mind, and soul to Yuki. Luka took Yuki's hand in his with a worried frown.

_Yuki, please be okay_...

**A/N: Hello! What do you think of this chapter? _R&r_ plz!**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Light of God..."_

_Yuki looked around, "Who's there?"_

_"Light of God, why do you care so much? You've been betrayed countless of times. In the end, all your kindness are for nothing," the mysterious voice continued._

_Yuki tried to look through the veil of darkness. However, it was painfully obvious that it was impossible. He carefully treaded his way through the unfamiliar darkness. Each step created ripples of water. Yuki looked down to the strange ground he walked on. Slowly, the dark water turned into a bright shade of red. A sea of blood. The walls surrounding him dripped with crimson. Yuki gasped in shock and brought his hand to his mouth in disgust._

_"Why, "the strangely sad voice asked, "why do you care so much? You won't get anything back in the end. All you get is betrayal. Humans are the worst. They take advantage of other's forgiveness to use for their own benefits. They won't bat an eye when their own kind kills each other. They'll just laugh and make a joke out of it and yet they have the nerve to sympathize and pity. They won't understand the pitied's feelings at all and still they spout ridiculous lies. It's revolting, pathetic almost."_

_Yuki frantically searched for the source of the voice._

_He called out, "What are you saying? Where are you?"_

_"I've been in the deepest part of Hell to eternally atone for my 'sins'. However, I now rest in your soul because of a deal with a powerful witch. She was the one that got me out of Hell, but only temporarily. When I've finished my end of the deal, I will be back in Hell."_

_Yuki listened to the voice carefully. He frowned, "Why... do you sound so sad?"_

_There was a silence. A soft laugh echoed through the endless red ocean. A soft, sad laugh._

_Yuki asked again, "Why are you crying?"_

_The voice never answered any of Yuki's questions, "Light of God, I pray that you might be the one that will free me from my bitter pain and everlasting vengeance."_

_"Wait," Yuki cried out as the voice drifted away quietly._

~.~.~.~

It's been a few days since the attack of the three Mid-Villains and the mysterious girl. Yuki had woken up a few days after the surprise assault. The Zweilts still watched if Yuki was truly alright since he had the tendency to hide his pain. However, Yuki was extraordinary energetic when he woke up. He was laughing and helping everyone with whatever they needed with vigor; cleaning dishes, making meals, dusting, laundry, tutoring, you name it. Whenever, the others asked if Yuki was truly okay, he would answer with a brilliant smile and nod his head. Soon, the rest decided to settle down and relax instead of overreacting. Things had calmed down considerably and if they kept worrying, they'd only waste the precious, rare peace they had.

At the moment, Yuki and Luka were strolling through the gardens. Yuki had announced that he wanted to stretch his legs for a while and Luka had accompanied him in fear that Yuki might collapse. It had been almost 35 minutes already, but Yuki was still lively as ever. Nevertheless, Luka kept a close eye on him as Yuki and Sodom played together. Yuki laughed as Sodom snuggled against him. Luka walked over to the animated pair. Yuki smiled when he approached.

Luka looked at Yuki with worried eyes, "Yuki, are you sure you're not pushing yourself? Have you been sleeping well?"

Yuki chuckled, "I'm fine, Luka! How many times have you asked?"

Luka muttered inaudibly, "Not enough times."

~.~.~.~

It was a new morning, the Zweilts were all heading down to the dining room. As Yuki was walking to have his breakfast, Hotsuma ran up to him, "Yuki, hey. Have you seen Shusei?"

Yuki shook his head, "I'm sorry, I haven't."

Hotsuma sighed in frustration, "He wasn't in his room when I checked. I hope he didn't skip like the last time."

The both went to the dining room together. When they entered the room, the rest of the Zweilts were already seated including Shusei who looked up to see Hotsuma rather in a grouchy mood. Hotsuma immediately seated himself on the seat across and glared at Shusei.

"You're rather in a moody mood," Shusei stated the obvious with a smirk.

Hotsuma scowled, "Who's fault is that?"

"I'm guessing me," Shusei answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Yeah, you! Why weren't you in bed when I checked up on you? I couldn't find you anywhere! Ya'know how worried I was," Hotsuma shouted exasperated.

Shusei remained passive and rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I just woke up earlier than usual. I'm still going to have breakfast. I won't skip anymore meals."

Hotsuma uncertainly stopped his arguing. He lowered his head.

"You're right, you promised you won't skip anymore. You promised..." Hotsuma mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself.

A small frown formed on Shusei's lips. He hadn't shown any sign that he would skip meals anymore since the Duras, Ashley, attacked. The promise Shusei made with Hotsuma was the truth and not just to calm Hotsuma down. He really didn't want to worry Hotsuma anymore; it was the least he could do. However, even though the Sleeping Syndrome was long ago, Hotsuma still panicked when Shusei gazed off distractedly like he was too tired of life to even think. This just proved how much Shusei had traumatized Hotsuma.

Yuki watched the pair worriedly. There was a little tension radiating from the pair and it was making Yuki nervous. Of course, his discomfort didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired Opast.

Luka asked worried, "Is something wrong?"

Yuki just shook his head, "It's nothing."

Luka watched silently with a small crease of his forehead. Yuki had been bizarrely energetic and he was the only one that found it strange. The mysterious voice's threat never left Luka's mind since the day it appeared. It had him very troubled. However, it hadn't shown itself since then. When Yuki woke up, he couldn't remember how or who attacked him. For some odd reason, Luka found that very worrisome. Even though, Yuki said he was fine, Luka wanted solid proof first before he'd believe that Yuki was 100% unharmed.

~.~.~.~

The school bell rung and school was finally over for the day. Yuki stretched and grabbed his materials quickly. He didn't want _him_ to wait too long.

_"Yuki," Toko said during their lunch break._

_Yuki looked over to the Zweilt and smiled, "Yes, Toko-chan? What is it?"_

_"Well, you see, Tsukumo and I got a call from Takashiro-san, so we can't walk home with you today," Toko said, "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan."_

_"Yeah, and Shusei has some work to do after school and I don't want to leave without him," Hotsuma spoke up._

_"Anyways, Luka will pick you up today. Just wait by the front gates," Toko continued._

_Yuki nodded, "I understand. Don't worry, you guys, I won't cause trouble. I promise."_

_The Zweilts laughed and they continued to joke around until lunch was over._

Yuki briskly walked through the busy halls. He stopped by the front gate and looked for a flashy red car that stuck out like a thorn.

_Luka is late_, Yuki thought when he didn't find the car right away.

Someone shouted after Yuki, "Giou Yuki! Wait!"

Yuki turned his head to the side. He waited until the other student stopped beside him breathless.

Yuki smiled, "Hello, Wakahisa-kun."

Wakahisa asked in short gasps, "Is it possible to speak with you? I need to talk to you."

Yuki, not quite sure what he meant, nodded slowly. Wakahisa, the recent transfer student, smiled and pointed toward the nearby park. Yuki stepped beside his classmate and they walked to their indicated place. As they walked, the other student didn't say a thing. Yuki hadn't known Wakahisa that well. He had just transferred from another school a few days ago, Yuki had no idea where, and he felt very awkward.

Yuki cleared his throat, "What is it that you needed to talk about?"

"Let's talk later," Wakahisa said and indicated his head toward a secluded area.

Yuki followed after the student confused. When they finally stopped within the shadows of the forest surrounding the park, the student faced Yuki with a sudden indifferent smile.

"Giou Yuki, it's nice to see you again," he greeted and reached to caress his hair.

Yuki flinched away from his touch, surprised. His fingers were cold like ice and it sent a shiver through his body.

Yuki asked nervously, "What's wrong, Wakahisa-kun?"

Wakahisa ignored the question and asked, "You don't like my touch?"

Yuki gulped, "It's not that. What do you want?"

Wakahisa placed his hand against Yuki's beating heart. Yuki backed away in panic and Wakahisa followed his step. Strangely, to Yuki, this all felt familiar like déjà vu. The other young man chuckled, "Now, don't this feel familiar."

Yuki's panic escalated when he felt his back hit against the wall. The odd transfer student smiled softly and grazed Yuki's cheeks lovingly. Yuki moved away from his touch frantically and dodged the student.

Yuki demanded, "What is going on, Wakahisa?"

The boy turned to face Yuki slowly, "My name is not Wakahisa. My real name is Lilith."

Yuki repeated in confusion, "Lilith?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am Lilith."

He waved his hand slowly and started mumbling incoherent words that Yuki couldn't understand. Yuki watched in shock as the _boy_ student begun to change into a petite _girl_. Long, flowing brilliant red hair replaced the average short brown hair and the lanky, male form changed into the slender, feminine figure. The school's uniform manifest into a white sun-dress that elegantly fell to her ankles. She wore no shoes.

"A witch who summons twisted souls to whoever that can please me. I can even combine a dead, corrupt soul into a pure, living soul," she continued.

Yuki clutched his head in pain. Images were flashing through his mind at a rapid pace. He doubled over in agony as pictures forced themselves into his consciousness. Yuki cried out and fell to his knees. Lilith only stood before him with her aloof smile.

"Soul of Hell, hurry and wake up," she cooed.

Lilith caressed Yuki's cheeks lovingly. Yuki's eyes slowly opened to show bright red. She smiled with real emotion this time. Yuki moved his hand carefully over her's as if he was possessed.

"Welcome Soul of Hell," Lilith said with an adoration compared to a mother's.

Yuki remained silent like he didn't know how to use his voice. Lilith patiently waited with a gentle smile.

She coaxed, "Hell's Soul, wake up. Are you awake yet?"

"Li..."

Lilith's eyes sparked with anticipation.

"Yes, yes you're almost there. Just follow my voice," she spoke with excitement.

"Lilith-sama."

Lilith squealed in delight and crushed Yuki into a big bear hug.

She brushed Yuki's bangs slightly, "You're finally awake! Now it is time, to start our mayhem on those Zweilts!"

Yuki nodded his head and followed his summoner.

~.~.~.~

Luka looked at his watch again. Yuki hadn't showed up at the front gates when he arrived. He looked around worriedly. His eyes landed on the two Zweilts pair who just left the building. Shusei was the first to notice the Luka. He walked up to him with Hotsuma tagging behind.

Shusei asked, "Hello, Luka. Why are you still here?" _  
_

Luka answered, "I'm waiting for Yuki. He isn't with you?"

Shusei shook his head, "No, but we did tell him that you would be picking him up. Did he not show up?"

Luka shook his head, "No, I arrived late because of the doctor wouldn't let me go. When I arrived, Yuki never showed up."

Hotsuma snorted, "Great, then where do you think he is?"

"Did you ask anyone," Shusei asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, one of them said something about the transfer student wanting to talk to Yuki, but nobody saw them leave," Luka stated.

Shusei said a little worried, "I wonder where they went?"

"Should we go look for them? They could still be in the building somewhere," Hotsuma suggested.

Shusei nodded, "We'll go check. Luka you should wait here."

Luka nodded curtly. He didn't want to just stand by the sideline, but he had no other option. Shusei and Hotsuma ran back into the school. Luka sighed.

"Luka."

Luka looked up surprise, "Yuki!"

Yuki smiled, "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

Luka shook his head, "No, where did you go?"

"A classmate wanted to talk to me, so we went to the park to talk, so no one can bother us," Yuki answered with a shrug.

Luka nodded, "I see."

Yuki smiled again.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked.

Yuki's eyes widened a small fraction, but he shook his head. Luka looked at Yuki worried. There was something bothering him, Luka was sure.

"It's nothing," Yuki assured.

Luka couldn't get himself to believe him. Yuki walked carefully up to Luka with an indescribable expression. It was almost like he was under a spell and moving according to an unseen force.

"Yuki?" Luka said as Yuki caressed his hair.

The action was the same as when Yuki was female and Luka didn't know how to handle this dilemma. Yuki had a dazed look in his eyes. Luka gently took Yuki's hand away. Yuki looked up with stupor. Luka looked at Yuki and suddenly Yuki's eyes flashed red. It disappeared as sudden as it had appeared. Luka blinked twice, not sure if what he saw was his imagination.

"_Be prepared..."_

Luka caught Yuki as he suddenly fainted.

"Yuki! Yuki," Luka shouted, shocked.

**A/N: Heey~ finally finished this chapter! It took quite awhile cuz I kept getting distracted! :3 Anyways plz _r&r_ & tell me what u think! X3**


End file.
